Be careful what you wish for
by smaragdbird
Summary: They encounter another Djinn that makes they wishes come true Slash Dean/Cas, Sam/Gabriel, Dean/Alastair


_I wish we wouldn't have anything to do with the Apocalypse_

Dean ripped her vocal cords out with his bare hands. There were no laws of physics in hell and it wasn't difficult for him just to reach into her body and do what he wanted to do.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist and Alastair dropped his chin on Dean's shoulder.

"I appreciate your work but you know how much I like to hear them scream."

"You can make me scream." Dean answered seductively.

"Like this?" Alastair asked and sunk his teeth sharply into Dean's barred neck. "Or like this?" He pressed his erection against Dean's ass. Dean let out a low moan, a sign for Alastair how much Dean appreciated him.

"I'm sure you can think of a combination." He purred and ripped the soul's head off of her body.

When Ruby had described hell she had mentioned that even demons tried to escape from here but Dean couldn't see why. He had Alastair he had a purpose here, why should he care about the world above them.

/

_I wish I wasn't Lucifer's vessel_

They were fighting a losing battle. The Apocalypse was in full swing, at least from Lucifer's point of view. He had his vessel and he summoned his army which grew stronger with each day.

Heaven's side didn't look as half as good. The angels were practically ineffective as long as Dean didn't give his consent to be Michael's vessel.

Because, as usual, the universe had twisted itself around until Dean was its centre. Dean, the legendary hunter, Dean, Dad's favourite, Dean who had been saved from Hell by an Angel, Dean who had made the same Angel fall, Dean who was the Archangel Michael's vessel.

On some days Sam felt something close to resentment but with every passing day it became clearer and clearer that Dean would have to say yes to Michael because they had no other leverage over the devil after the fucking colt had proven ineffective and neither of them wanted to let earth turn into hell.

/

_I wish I was home._

Heaven was like Castiel remembered it, peaceful and quiet. In the distance he can hear Anna giving commands to a group of newly born angels and from somewhere came laughter.

"Ah, Castiel." It was Zachariah. "I wanted to speak with you."

"About what?" Castiel asked because he felt slightly disorientated. There was a faint memory that he should be somewhere else.

"Your promotion, of course. You did your job on Earth very well." Zachariah sounded like it should be obvious what he was talking about but Castiel couldn't really remember.

"But so did Uriel. I thought about giving him your job and making you Anna's second in command."

"What about Camael?" But Zachariah looked puzzled. "Camael was killed in the last battle against Lucifer, don't you remember Castiel?" _Dean_, the name lightened up in Castiel's memory for a second but he shook his head and accepted Zachariah's outstretched hand. "Of course. Thank you, Zachariah."

"Good man." Zachariah told him before leaving him alone.

_Dean_, there was that name again but Uriel dropped a heavy hand on his shoulder and grinned. "Just heard the good news, huh?"

"Yes, I did."

"Well, let's celebrate. It's not every day we bring Paradise on Earth." And Castiel followed him.

/

_I wish they would stop fighting_

Gabriel was lost in thought when someone tackled him and the two of them rolled down the hill. As soon as they stopped moving Gabriel shoved his attacker away from him and then stared. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes.

"Who did you expect? Michael? As if he would ever come down here without Dad's permission, spoilsport that he is." But his words didn't sound bitter and harsh like Gabriel was used to hear from him when he spoke about Michael but teasing and exasperated.

"Are we on Earth?"

"Of course we are! Did you hit your head?" Lucifer shot him a puzzled look.

"I thought...Never mind."

"Come on." Lucifer offered him a hand up. "The humans just invented computers. Let's see how we can mess with them, okay?" Lucifer's mischievous grin was as infecting as Gabriel remembered it to be and took his brother's hand.

"Okay." He grinned.

/

"And I wish you would develop some common sense any day now, you idjits!" Bobby bellowed at them after he had killed the djinn and cut the four of them down. Sam felt relived waking up in reality and Castiel seemed only mildly disorientated but Gabriel looked absolutely devastated and Dean was shaking and barely holding himself away from a full blown panic attack.

"But no, you just barge into every damn trap left and right." Bobby finished and added gruffly. "Into the van with you."

Sam tried to help Gabriel up but Gabriel brushed him off with a snapped. "Keep your hands to yourself, human" Which stung more than Sam had expected and Gabriel was gone before he could blink. Next to him Dean was only upright because Castiel had an iron grip around his waist, so Sam stood on Dean's other side.

"What did you..." But he trailed off.

"Home." Castiel answered simply. Not for the first time Sam wondered how much Castiel actually missed Heaven and how much being with Dean and doing the right thing made up for.

"Where's your angel?" Bobby asked him when the three of them approached the van. Sam shrugged and together with Cas heaved Dean into the back.

Back on the junkyard Sam helped Cas putting Dean down onto the mattress they usually slept on and left them alone. He knew Cas would take care of his brother and went downstairs to his couch only to find Gabriel there.

"You're back to enjoy the company of filthy humans?" And yes, he was pissed off at Gabriel.

"I can go." Gabriel snapped back.

"Then go. If you can't handle a fantasy world that's not my problem."

"Your brother can't either." Gabriel pointed out.

"Dean's got Cas to take care of him, now." Sam replied. A silence followed until Gabriel broke it. "I was happy, okay? My family was there, no war, no apocalypse, no nothing."

"Lucky you, my wish-world was crap." Sam muttered but he sat down next to Gabriel.

"I wanted to stay there."

"It wasn't real. And it would have killed you."

"Thanks for trying, Sammy, but that's not making me feel better."

"There are some good things in reality, too aren't there?" Sam smiled and laid a hand on Gabriel's shoulder. Gabriel rolled his eyes but leaned into the touch.

"Maybe..."

/

"Cas...!" Dean held fast onto Castiel's hand.

"You should sleep, Dean." Castiel told him calmly.

"I can't...I was in Hell...with Alastair." Dean blurted out. "I was torturing people and it felt good." He laughed hollowly. "Hell is not supposed to feel good. Every demon I've ever met told me that Hell was Hell for them, too, but Alastair never wanted out and neither did I."

"Alastair was not like most demons, Dean. And your connection to him was very strong."

"That's one way of putting it."

"Sleep, Dean." Castiel told him again: "It was just a dream. When you wake up you will still be here, I will still be here and so will Sam and Bobby and Gabriel. And Alastair will still be dead."

"I never saw him die."

"I saw Sam killing him. You need to trust us, Dean." Castiel laid his hand over Dean's eyes. "Sleep."

Dean did.


End file.
